Du bout des lèvres
by Hinatata
Summary: Ils étaient assis en haut de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide ; à une centaine de mètres derrière eux se dressait la Chaumière aux Coquillages, seul hameau perdu entre terre et mer.
1. Fracassée

Voici le premier OS de ma série "Du bout des lèvres" : elle répond au défi de la communauté 30_baisers sur LiveJournal, où il s'agit d'écrire/dessiner sur 30 thèmes donnés par la commu, sur le couple et fandom que l'on souhaite.  
>J'ai donc choisi Bill et Fleur, des personnages sous-exploités qui m'intéressaient déjà pour un certain concours.<p>

**Titre de l'OS :** Fracassée  
><strong>Titre de la série :<strong> Du Bout des Lèvres  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Hinatata  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+ (horreur de la guerre suggérée)  
><strong>Thème :<strong> n°29 : Le bruit des vagues  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout l'univers à cette chère J.K.R.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Fracassée<strong>

« Quand j'y pense, notre famille a vraiment eu de la chance. »

Ils étaient assis en haut de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide; à une centaine de mètres derrière eux se dressait la Chaumière aux Coquillages, seul hameau perdu entre terre et mer. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasait dans leurs oreilles et l'eau salée sur les rochers en contrebas, léchant ces derniers un bref instant de leur langue tiède avant de repartir. Le vent froid et iodé leur fouettait le visage, comme s'il avait voulu les coucher sur le sol afin qu'ils cessent de lui résister.

Mais la résistance, ça les connaissait.

« - Ginny était en vacances, lorsque Ron a été démasqué… George n'a eu que l'oreille coupée… Moi, je suis seulement défiguré… Et même papa, il y a deux ans, n'est pas mort de cette blessure au bras !

- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu n'es pas heureux que tout le monde soit sain et sauf…

- Ce n'est pas ça, » fit-il en tournant son visage vers elle.

Une expression torturée contracta ses traits.

« - Tout cela me parait trop beau… J'ai peur, peur que tout à coup, notre chance s'effrite, s'effondre et qu'on perde tout, tout le monde, tout à coup ! »

Il s'était animé soudainement, agitant les mains, nerveux. Chaque fois c'était la même chose. Fleur le savait bien : il passait aux yeux des autres pour l'ainé calme, le grand frère serein sur lequel on pouvait toujours se reposer, mais au fond, il n'en était pas moins un être humain avec ses propres ennuis. Elle, elle connaissait ce poids qu'il portait depuis des années. Et elle voulait qu'ils cessent tous de systématiquement compter sur lui ! Bill aussi pouvait avoir l'envie de se laisser abattre, mais jamais il n'en avait eu le droit.

Le voir comme ça lui donnait un terrible sentiment d'impuissance. Que pouvait-elle faire, si elle ne parvenait pas à le rassurer ?

Elle le contempla un moment. Lui et son visage tailladé lui et ses longs cils qui la subjuguaient, comme autant d'aimants l'attirant à son regard lui et ses longs cheveux roux, attachés grâce à un élastique qu'elle seule défaisait lui et sa carrure, rassurante, mais arborant à ce moment-là un dos voûté de lassitude. Lui tout entier, qu'elle souhaitait heureux comme aux premiers jours.

Elle se redressa, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Fleur Delacour venait d'avoir une idée. Si la raison ne lui faisait rien entendre, la méthode inverse l'amènerait peut-être à comprendre. Sans un mot, elle se leva, tourna sur elle-même et disparut.

Affolé, Bill regarda tout autour de lui, tournant la tête de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre : que faisait-elle ? Où pouvait-elle être ? Elle ne pouvait pas être partie, non, pas elle !

Il paniquait. Si elle le laissait, comment pourrait-il jamais se relever ? Il voulait enserrer sa taille en sucre, cette silhouette qu'il s'était juré de protéger, et qui le rassurait pourtant. Caresser ses cheveux d'or et ses pommettes d'ange. Croiser son regard bleuté, d'un bleu très clair, comme dilué dans de la glace fondue.

Il entendit alors des cris provenant d'en bas, comme étouffés, pris dans un étau. Il baissa les yeux, se penchant par-dessus la falaise. Et là, il la vit. Debout sur les rochers, à quelques centimètres des remous meurtriers. Elle semblait parler, mais il ne l'entendait pas.

« Bill Weasley, tu es stupide ! »

Il ne la comprenait toujours pas. Elle semblait énervée. Alors, dans un sursaut colérique, elle tendit ses deux bras de part et d'autre de son corps, à l'horizontal, et se laissa tomber en arrière vers les eaux déchainées. Sans le quitter des yeux.

« NON ! »

En un bond, il était debout. En un tour, il avait transplané. Il attrapa sa main, sa délicate main, de justesse, et la ramena contre lui, la serrant à lui en faire mal.

Elle l'avait bien mérité, d'un côté.

Elle se détacha de lui, hurlant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le fracas des vagues.

« Bill Weasley ! Est-ce que tu as eu peur que je meurs ? Oui, puisque tu m'as rattrapée ! »

Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ses prunelles momentanément noyées par les larmes.

« Et tu as réussi, non ? Tu m'as protégée, non ? Ne doute pas de ce que tu peux faire pour les autres, et ne doute pas non plus qu'ils puissent se débrouiller seuls ! Crois-tu que je me serais fracassée contre les rochers si tu m'avais ratée, ou lâchée ? Non, je serais revenue, ne serait-ce que pour toi ! Je suis là, en vie, ta famille est à l'abri, en vie, que demandes-tu de plus ? »

A présent, les larmes inondaient son visage, autant que si elle était tombée à l'eau pour de bon. On sentait toute sa rage dans ses mots, la rage de l'impuissance. Pourtant, rien que ces larmes offertes pour lui le rassérénaient. Il était prêt à reprendre son rôle de preux chevalier mais, à l'avenir, il saurait qu'ils pouvaient être deux à l'assumer.

« Alors… Alors… » Tenta-t-elle de continuer.

Il la pressa de nouveau contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle se laissait aller à la douleur. Il comprenait. Ils avaient tous peur, mais se cloîtrer dans cette peur n'était pas la bonne façon d'avancer. L'oublier non plus, ce n'était pas la chose à faire. La seule manière de continuer sa vie, c'était de la vivre telle qu'ils l'auraient souhaitée en temps de paix.

Il comprenait.

« Pardon. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Et merci. »

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pas trop guimauve ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti ;)<p>

J'ai déjà l'idée pour le second OS, j'espère le poster dans pas trop longtemps !


	2. Toujours rien

**Titre de l'OS :** Toujours rien  
><strong>Titre de la sérié :<strong> Du Bout des Lèvres  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Hinatata  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+ (horreur de la guerre suggérée)  
><strong>Thème :<strong> n°2 : Nouvelle ; lettre  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout l'univers à cette chère J.K.R.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce deuxième OS, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Elle se retourna dans son lit ; la nuit était froide par ce mois janvier. Elle se blottit un peu plus sous ses couvertures, se rapprocha de lui – son seul amant, le vide.<p>

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Rien. Un rayon de lune illuminait les couvertures, le coin où il aurait dû se trouver.

Sa réaction était toujours la même.

Troisième nuit.

###

Elle découpa un morceau de tarte aux endives – un plat que sa mère adorait cuisiner pour son père. Elle prit une assiette, posa la part à l'intérieur, puis s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Elle mangeait, lentement ; la bouche un peu sèche, les yeux dans le vide. Fixés sur la chaise en face d'elle.

Sur la table de travail, prêt de l'évier, la tarte à peine entamée lui faisait des pieds-de-nez.

Quatorzième repas.

###

On toqua à l'entrée. Ses muscles se raidirent, sa mâchoire sa contracta ; elle attrapa d'un geste vif, habituel, sa baguette et descendit les escaliers. Arrivée devant la porte, elle demanda à l'arrivant de décliner son identité. C'était Arthur.

« Pourquoi mon mari a-t-il souhaité habiter ici ?

- Parce que vivre près de la mer était ton rêve le plus cher, Fleur. »

Elle ouvrit.

Non, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles, toujours rien. Non, il n'avait pas voulu lui dire où il se rendait. Non, elle ne s'en faisait pas, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Elle lui offrit une tasse de thé, puis il partit ; il avait d'autres personnes à voir.

Deuxième visite.

###

« … Et souvenez-vous : protégez-vous les uns les autres, et gardez espoir ! Le prochain mot de passe sera Fumseck. A bientôt sur Potterveille ! »

Elle éteignit le poste de radio d'un coup de baguette.

Seizième émission.

###

Les pieds dans le vide, elle écoutait les vagues s'écraser en contrebas, comme soulagée par ce fracas dur et violent. Son cœur compressé préférait encore cette douleur à l'anesthésie totale de ses sens, faisant d'elle le spectre de la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

A l'horizon, le soleil déclinait, éclatant en une myriade de tâches rouge-orangées sur la mer, la falaise, son visage.

Dix-huitième crépuscule.

###

Elle ouvrit le placard, prit un verre, y versa de l'eau avec sa baguette. Elle le porta à ses lèvres ; comme bloquée, sa gorge eut du mal à avaler ce liquide sans goût, sans odeur. Contrairement à cette maison imprégnée de _son _parfum.

Automatiquement, son regard se porta sur la fenêtre sur sa droite. Au loin, un point noir. Il grossissait à vue d'œil, et il volait. Avec la précipitation de celle qui a toujours attendu ce moment, elle claqua son verre contre le plan de travail et se rua vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Un hibou s'engouffra à travers l'ouverture, se posa sur le rebord d'une chaise et tendit la patte. Avec fébrilité, elle détacha la lettre attachée et la déplia, tremblante comme une feuille.

« Ma chérie,

excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, j'étais dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, je rentre bientôt. Je t'aime,

Bill. »

Fleur s'effondra sur le sol pavé de douces couleurs nacrées. Les joues salées, picotant de gouttes transparentes le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, elle plaqua la lettre contre sa bouche. Ses lèvres moites glissèrent sur les lettres d'encre.

« Merci, mon Dieu, merci… »


	3. Effluves de rêve

**Titre de l'OS :** Effluves de rêve  
><strong>Titre de la série :<strong> Du Bout des Lèvres  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>Hinatata  
><strong>Couple : <strong>Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K  
><strong>Thème :<strong> n°11 : fleur  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>Tout l'univers à cette chère J.K.R.

Je profite de cette petite note d'auteur pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, sachez qu'elles me font très plaisir ! J'espère que ce troisième OS vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Il transplana derrière un buisson quelconque, assez touffu et désordonné pour le cacher, puis se releva en ayant pris soin auparavant de scruter les alentours : personne. Il s'engagea sur l'allée bordée, d'un côté, de parterres de fleurs, de l'autre, de maisonnettes. Plus loin, l'allée débouchait sur une place, dont l'animation contrastait en journée avec le mutisme de la rue. Les rideaux des maisons étaient encore tirés, il était sept heures. Bill revenait à peine de son travail pour le compte de l'Ordre et il tenait à ne pas rentrer au foyer les mains vides, après trois jours d'absence.<p>

Un oiseau gazouilla. Le cri fut suivi d'un autre appel. Le ciel était encore sombre, étirant les dernières étoiles de la nuit. Sous ses bâillements clairs, les fleurs luisaient de rosée. Il faisait un peu froid mais Bill conserva son allure tranquille : il aimait regarder ces belles se parant de leurs plus beaux pétales pour l'éblouir, tant bien que mal. Car c'était encore le matin, elles n'étaient pas encore totalement ouvertes, pas totalement parfaites. Elles frissonnaient sous la brise fraîche du petit jour et Bill, amusé sous sa chaude cape, les contemplait s'agiter, hésitantes.

Lui-même avait une fleur. Comme ces tulipes, comme ces jonquilles, comme ces orchidées, elle bordait sa vie. Quand il dérivait, il se cognait contre la tige piquante de sa rose et ne perdait pas de vue son chemin, son avancée, laissant le ravin et son attirance morbide de côté. Cette fleur embaumait, comme ces poudres hallucinogènes qui vous endorment dans un doux rêve dont vous ne souhaitez jamais vous réveiller. Bill voudrait continuer à dormir ainsi, toute sa vie, son parfum près du nez.

Des fois, pourtant, le réveil était brutal ; et la fleur se fanait. C'était les yeux vides, les cheveux ternes, les mains maladroites. La peur de tout ce qui les entourait. C'était un cri du cœur, alors Bill criait pour elle. Il lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'il devait faire. Elle le regardait de ce petit air hautain d'où perçait une infinie tristesse. Puis la vie reprenait. La fleur tremblait d'abord, mal assurée, pour enfin écarter ses pétales un à un et s'ouvrir à lui. C'était ses sourires, ses caresses, ses phrases piquantes de vivacité. Et tous deux mordaient la vie à pleines dents.  
>Quand ce n'était pas l'inverse.<p>

Il tourna au coin de la rue ; là, plusieurs personnes allaient et venaient, installaient les étalages, attendaient les premiers clients. Automatiquement, ses pas le guidèrent vers une espèce de caravane sur sa gauche. La devanture indiquait « Citrus Flowers », son enseigne composée d'arabesques et cachée en partie par des plantes en pot accrochées au toit. En-dessous, c'était un véritable océan de couleurs vives, sombres, froides, passionnées. Il en avait vues et connues, des fleurs, sur son chemin. Mais aucune ne l'avait arrêté bien longtemps. Le temps qu'il respire un premier parfum, son nez en interceptait déjà un autre et bientôt, il ne sentait plus rien.  
>Elle était une fleur plus resplendissante que les autres. Et comme les autres, elle l'avait charmé. Mais l'éblouissement, s'il était la possible cause de leur rapprochement, ne dura qu'un temps. Son charme de Vélane, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus sur lui pour l'aimer.<p>

Il repéra un bouquet composé exclusivement de roses blanches ; un classique, mais il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'ils soient autre chose qu'un couple qui s'aime. Et puis il aimait bien le blanc, pur comme elle. Il appela le vendeur – il avait été bien avisé de conserver un peu de monnaie moldue sur lui.  
>Le bouquet en sa possession, il transplana devant la Chaumière aux Coquillages.<p>

Elle était là, dans la cuisine, à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il la voyait s'activer par la fenêtre. Elle n'aimait pas dormir trop longtemps, elle disait avoir l'impression de perdre son temps. Et puis, il pensait bien qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à se reposer, par les temps qui couraient ; elle devait s'occuper. Il toqua à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda cette voix mélodieuse qu'il aimait tant.  
>- Votre noble serviteur, madame.<br>- Vraiment ? répondit-elle à travers la porte, dans ce cas, mon noble serviteur pourrait-il me dire quelle est ma couleur détestée ?  
>- Le violet, car vous vous êtes un jour hélas retrouvée entièrement violette à la suite d'un maléfice, et de mauvaises gens vous ont surnommée Myrtille des mois durant, répondit-il de sa voix la plus solennelle.<br>- Oui, oh ! fit-elle en ouvrant la porte. »

Ses yeux pétillaient.  
>Bill s'agenouilla, le bouquet dans son dos, prit la main de sa dulcinée et la baisa. Puis il dit, dans un français approximatif :<p>

« Daigneuh prwendrwe ces rwôses blancs, ma chèrwe Dame. »

Elle rit, en prenant le bouquet.

« Voilà pour quoi j'attends : un mari qui me fait des pitreries ! »

Toujours ce regard malicieux. Prenant les fleurs, elle les porta à son nez et respira leur parfum en fermant les paupières.

« Elles sentent bon, » dit-elle doucement.

Des reflets humides dansaient à l'intérieur de ses pupilles.

« Vraiment ? Laisse-moi sentir, » dit-il.

Il se releva, se pencha sur le bouquet ; un peu plus en avant… Lui vola un baiser.  
>Il dura encore. Et encore.<br>Bercé par ces effluves enivrants de rêve, Bill priait pour qu'on ne le réveille jamais.


	4. Question d'attraction

Et voici le quatrième OS ! Avant tout, je tiens à faire une annonce :

**/!\ Attention ! La fic passe en rating M pour le prochain OS ! /!\**

Pas de panique ! Vous ne pouvez/voulez pas lire des fics -16 ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce rating ne concernera que le chapitre 5 (pour l'instant), si vous n'avez pas l'âge, vous pourrez continuer à lire le reste des OS^^

A présent que ceci est dit, je vous laisse lire le quatrième OS, cette fois-ci dans un style humoristique ; n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (je remercie d'ailleurs tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews).

La phrase en italique est extraite de _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_.

**Titre de l'OS :** Question d'attraction  
><strong>Titre de la série :<strong> Du Bout des Lèvres  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>Hinatata  
><strong>Couple : <strong>Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K  
><strong>Thème :<strong> n°1 : regarde-moi  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout l'univers à cette chère J.K.R.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Fleur se trouvait dans la petite pièce à laquelle on accédait de la Grande Salle, celle-là même l'ayant accueillie après qu'elle eut été nommée championne de Beauxbâtons. Heureuse de revoir sa mère et sa sœur cadette Gabrielle – un vrai petit ange celle-là -, elle bavardait gaiement, racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête – conversation de femmes oblige. Pas peu fière de se trouver ici en tant que représentante de son école, bien qu'elle ait lamentablement échoué à la deuxième tâche, elle aimait à afficher qu'elle en était digne et cela commençait par son image : ses yeux papillonnaient et ses cheveux ondulaient plus fréquemment que ne l'exigeaient ses mouvements de tête, dévoilant ainsi toute leur blondeur argentée. Ces fils dorés accrochaient la moindre particule de lumière et semblaient entourer Fleur d'un halo de pureté.<p>

Elle aimait cette image, bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûre d'en être digne.

En l'instant présent cependant, être une jeune fille pure et généreuse était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait en effet repéré celui qu'elle prendrait bientôt dans ses filets : un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et roux qui se tenait un peu plus loin, au milieu des familles des champions. Sa boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent la faisait fondre et, pour ne rien gâcher, il avait un sourire à faire craquer n'importe qui. En tout cas, pour elle, c'était gagné.

Il était occupé à discuter avec ce que Fleur supposait être sa mère, une femme bien rondelette qui parlait fort et semblait toujours vouloir le dernier mot – apparemment, la couleur capillaire rousse était de famille. Tiens, ça lui faisait penser à ce garçon endimanché qui lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour le bal… Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Elle savait qu'il se trouvait être un ami de Harry Potter et qu'il avait aidé sa sœur sous l'eau, si ce n'était pas gentil ! Cependant, impossible de retrouver son nom…

Et l'autre qui l'ignorait ostensiblement. Fleur l'avait simplement vu lui jeter un coup d'œil, s'attarder un peu – qui ne le ferait pas ? -, mais c'était tout. Cela la perturbait d'autant plus que même le père Diggory lui jetait de fréquentes œillades. Le rouquin, lui, semblait rester de marbre face à sa beauté surnaturellement exceptionnelle… Qui était-il ? Qui pouvait-il bien attendre ? Quel conccur…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et elle vit entrer Harry, qui lui sembla un peu déboussolé. Elle lui fit un grand signe de la main, un sourire illuminant son gracieux visage : ce garçon était tout simplement adorable ! Il lui rendit son geste. Fleur vit alors s'avancer vers lui nulle autre personne que son beau jeune homme – et, accessoirement, sa mère. Avec toute la classe dont il était possible de faire preuve en pareille circonstance, il serra la main de Harry.

Par la baguette de la fée Mélusine, quel homme !

Pendant toute la durée de la conversation entre le quatrième champion et les deux inconnus, elle le contempla par-dessus son épaule, essayant de se faire discrète et à la fois remarquée, prêtant peu d'attention à ce que pouvait bien lui raconter sa mère (« Et ton père s'est alors coupé avec le rasoir magique, il y avait du sang partout sur le lavabo ! »). Il allait bien finir par tourner la tête, la regarder, lui sourire ! Elle haussa la voix lorsqu'elle tenta de poursuivre la conversation, tentant de faire entendre ses mélodieuses inflexions.

_« Tu nous fais faire un tour, Harry ? »_

Comment ? Qu'avait-elle ouï ? Il n'était pas question qu'il s'en aille !

Elle les regarda avec déception se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Mais c'était sans compté Amos Diggory qui, semblant en proie à une certaine crise d'orgueil, les coupa dans leur élan ! Fleur vit alors son rouquin froncer les sourcils de mécontentement Merlin – comme ils disaient ici en Grande-Bretagne – ce qu'il était beau !

La femme grassouillette parut remettre Diggory à sa place. Elle passa dans la Grande Salle, Harry à sa suite ; le rouquin se glissa dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de refermer en douceur le battant derrière lui.

Sans se retourner.

Bill se trouvait dans le bureau commun à tous ceux qui travaillaient à Gringotts du moins, à tous les humains qui travaillaient à Gringotts. Les gobelins semblaient un tout petit peu plus privilégiés en la matière puisqu'ils avaient au moins un bureau pour deux. Pas que ça le dérangeait, après tout, il était toujours en vadrouille en Egypte afin de briser deux ou trois sorts enquiquinants. Du moins, d'ordinaire il l'était. A présent que l'Ordre se reformait, il souhaitait rester en Grande-Bretagne afin d'aider. Il savait que la culpabilité viendrait sans cesse le hanter, de même que son sentiment d'inutilité totale, s'il retournait en Egypte. Il avait donc demandé à retourner travailler ici, à la Banque, que ce soit pour la paperasse, la gestion d'une équipe ou les sorts à briser pas trop éloignés, du moment qu'il pouvait rester vivre ici. On ne lui avait pas encore annoncé la tâche qui allait lui être confiée.

Alors qu'il rangeait ses quelques affaires dans les placards en attendant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit entrer son supérieur, Gardsou, qui devait lui arriver au bassin. Alors que celui-ci s'avançait dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude, une sorte de lumière argentée sembla émaner de l'entrée et une jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Merlin, était-ce possible ? La superbe jeune fem… La championne de Beauxbâtons ?

Elle s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas aérien à la suite du gobelin tandis que ce dernier prenait la parole de sa voix rêche :

« Bien, changement de programme Monsieur Weasley. Voici notre nouvelle recrue. Je compte sur vous pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la Banque dans les jours à venir et pour la familiariser à notre système. Elle vous suivra dans vos missions à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ces missions vont seront divulguées ultérieurement. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le gobelin tourna les talons et sortit.

Avant que Bill ait pu réagir, l'apparition se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, lesquelles semblèrent brûler à l'endroit où elle les avait touchées.

« Enchantée Bill Weasley ! Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour. Hem… Que fait-on exactement dans cette Banque ? Ces gobelins sont _ab_solument effrayants, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pas l'air très dégourdie.

« Je compte sur toi, alors. »

Elle battit des cils.

Bah, qu'importe après tout.


	5. Leur fierté

Me revoilà !

Oui, je sais, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas actualisé. Aucune excuse, sachant que cet OS est écrit depuis longtemps. Vraiment, vraiment désolée.  
>Ceux qui ont lu pendant ce temps auront peut-être remarqué que j'ai supprimé l'ancien chapitre 5. Il s'agissait d'un lime, donc rating M, et j'ai préféré le publier en dehors (vous le trouverez dans mon profil pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu) afin de laisser cette fic rating K+.<p>

Voilà. Sinon, je rame à mort pour écrire le prochain OS, j'espère que l'inspiration va vite me revenir... Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes mots.

**Titre :** Leur fierté  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Hinatata  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Thème :<strong> n°22 : Bercer  
><strong>PersonnagesPairing :** Bill/Fleur  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1239  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+ (intolérance)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout l'univers à cette chère JKR.

Une dernière chose, ensuite j'arrête de vous embêter. Ma vision de ce personnage est totalement subjective. Je comprendrais que je vous n'y adhériez pas, j'ai moi-même fini par y croire en lisant la fic d'une auteur que j'aime beaucoup (si vous voulez le lien de cette fic, demandez-le dans votre review ;)). J'ai eu des avis très bons et d'autres moins bons sur cet OS sur un autre site, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Louis avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il le reprenait. Encore et encore. Il n'était pas à Gryffondor, et ce courage, il était allé le chercher au plus profond de lui. Comme un trésor que l'on découvre dans son jardin, enterré là sans que personne ne l'ait encore jamais déterré car jusque là sans utilité.<br>Le courage de décevoir ses parents pour assumer ses choix.

Dominique était parti pour la journée, chez un ami. Ses parents se trouvaient tous les deux dans le salon, occupés à leurs tâches de la vie quotidienne, de leur vie si parfaite ; eux si amoureux, avec de si beaux et intelligents enfants. Ils en étaient si fiers.

Il posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Puis un autre. Il descendit ainsi, lentement, occultant ses pensées, tentant de ne surtout pas réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, dire, à ce que pourrait être leur réaction.  
>Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas né comme les autres ?<br>Il eut une pensée pour Sean ; tous deux pataugeaient, s'embourbaient dans la vase de l'intolérance, et pas forcément ensemble. Ironie.

Il arriva en bas. Il s'avança un peu, caché entre un mur et la petite cuisine. Sa mère chantonnait doucement, agitant sa baguette au-dessus de la vaisselle qui allait se laver d'elle-même dans l'évier et des restes des repas qui finissaient au garde-manger ou à la poubelle. Son père, assis sur une chaise, semblait rédiger une lettre importante. Louis savait qu'il souhaitait retrouver son travail en tant que briseur de sorts à Gringotts, ayant arrêté à la naissance de Victoire. A présent que ses enfants étaient grands, il pouvait se permettre de s'absenter de la maison et de rester de longs jours ou semaines à l'étranger. Louis savait que lui-même une fois parti de la maison ayant bercé toute son enfance, ses parents iraient s'installer en Egypte, comme ils le projetaient depuis bien longtemps.  
>Mais il n'était pas prêt à partir ; trop de doutes et de questions l'assaillaient pour qu'il aille de l'avant, seul face à l'adversité.<p>

Il inspira un grand coup et entra dans le salon. Sa mère tourna la tête vers lui. Elle lui sourit. Une vague de honte le submergea. Pourquoi devait-il être un si mauvais fils ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les rendre fiers en étant quelqu'un de bien ? Il eut un sourire crispé, et alla s'asseoir à la table du salon, face à son père. Sa mère le regardait d'un air perplexe, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son enfant. Son père, sentant sûrement un changement dans l'atmosphère, releva la tête ; il avait l'air, lui aussi, de se demander ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête de son blondinet. Voyant que son fils s'abstenait de commentaires, il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son parchemin.

Il pouvait partir. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ce serait tellement plus simple, de leur cacher toute la vérité et de vivre ses choix secrètement. Ou même, de ne pas les vivre. Oui, c'était peut-être là la solution.  
>Sur ses genoux, ses mains se crispèrent. Il avait tourné et retourné toutes ces questions, toutes ces hypothèses dans sa tête, et il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : pourquoi devrait-il s'empêcher de vivre s'il s'agissait là de sa nature profonde ? Qui étaient-ils, tous, pour l'en interdire, tenter de l'en dissuader, de le ramener dans « le droit chemin » ?<p>

« Maman… Papa… »

Il les vit respectivement tourner et relever la tête, presque inquiets à présent. Sa mère cessa d'agiter sa baguette et la vaisselle retomba dans un bruit de porcelaine qui se cogne doucement au fond de l'évier.  
>Jamais Louis n'avait autant détesté ce regard si attentif que lui portait son père, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'attendait à quelque chose d'important. Et ça l'était.<p>

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

Il maudissait ses inflexions tremblantes, sa voix de fillette. Il était un homme oui ou non ?  
>C'était là toute la question : en était-il un ?<p>

« Je… Je suis homo. »

L'image sembla se figer. Celle de la petite famille qu'ils formaient à trois, comme brisée à jamais. Ses parents ne disaient rien. Bon sang, qu'ils parlent ! Qu'ils crient, qu'ils hurlent, tout plutôt que ce silence gêné, si humiliant… S'ils continuaient de se taire ainsi, il…  
>Une goutte d'eau salée coula le long de sa joue. Puis une deuxième. Bientôt, ses yeux se retrouvèrent emplis de larmes.<p>

« Je suis désolé… » articula-t-il, ses mains agrippant ses genoux comme une bouée, « désolé de vous décevoir, je voulais pas… Mais j'y peux rien… »

Ses propos devenaient incohérents. Par-dessus ses paroles cependant, il avait entendu sa mère comme retenir son souffle, s'empêchant de sangloter. S'il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre lorsqu'elle l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, il ne put ignorer la vague de soulagement qui déferla en lui à ce moment, et ses larmes redoublèrent, accompagnées de reniflements se voulant silencieux. Lui, dix-sept ans, un des garçons les plus adulés, les plus intelligents de Poudlard, l'un des plus admirés, se retrouvait à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci avait pris place sur une chaise à côté de lui et l'avait amené sur ses genoux. Doucement, elle se balançait, d'avant en arrière ; le berçait, lui chuchotait des paroles apaisantes, comme lorsqu'elle voulait l'endormir, autrefois le soir, alors qu'il avait peur des ombres sur les murs. Lui, son fils adoré.  
>Qui avait cru qu'elle pourrait ne plus l'aimer.<br>Alors qu'elle était là, contre lui, à lui prouver tout son amour. Et son père…

Louis tourna son visage mouillé et confus vers celui qu'il avait toujours respecté. A défaut de vouloir lui ressembler, car il s'en savait incapable, il avait appris à admirer cet homme toujours bon, toujours prêt à aider, toujours apprécié.  
>Mais lui n'était pas attiré par les hommes.<p>

Son père se leva de sa chaise et contourna la table. Arrivé près de son fils, il s'agenouilla, comme lorsque Louis était petit et qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Louis. » commença-t-il.

Il s'autorisa un instant de silence, comme pour accentuer la véracité des mots qu'il allait prononcer.

« Tu es mon fils, notre fils à tous les deux. Tes choix, ils ne regardent que toi. Peu importe ce que tu es, sembles ou penses, tu restes quelqu'un de bien. Notre fils. Homosexuel, ou pas. »

Louis ne pouvait détacher ses yeux bleus de ceux, bruns au possible, de son père. Ses mots résonnaient en lui, comme des échos irréels de ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité entendre.  
>Son père s'approcha, posa une main sur ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front, tandis que sa mère lui donnait un baiser sur la joue.<p>

Portrait d'une famille que l'on n'avait tout simplement pas brisée ; pourtant, les cauchemars d'un enfant ne sont jamais totalement irrationnels. S'il a peur, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. A fortiori lorsque cet enfant a dix-sept ans.

« Mais tout de même, cette pauvre Marguerite, désespérément amoureuse de toi…  
>- Papa…<br>- Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en remettra pas…  
>- Maman…<br>- Mon fils est un briseur de cœur !  
>- Je ne l'ai pourtant pas élevé ainsi !<br>- Maman ! Papa ! »

Et tandis que tous deux riaient en cœur, Louis sentit ses lèvres frémirent de bonheur.


	6. Il y a toi

C'est moiii...

Bon d'accord, j'arrête de me cacher. Mon retard est impardonnable ! Mais pour me faire pardonner malgré tout, vous avez le droit à deux chapitres d'un coup ! :)

**Titre de l'OS :** Il y a toi  
><strong>Titre de la série :<strong> Du Bout des Lèvres  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Hinatata  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+  
><strong>Thème :<strong> n°4 : Toi et moi  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout HP à JKR.

* * *

><p>Tu te lèves, et dans ta robe vaporeuse tu me sembles plus désirable encore, si tant est que cela soit possible. Il y a le bleu de glace fondue de tes yeux qui se marie avec le bleu des rêves du tissu, comme fusionné au blanc des nuages, venus éclairer ta peau de porcelaine. Il y a tes longs cheveux blonds et lisses, qui coulent le long de ta poitrine et de tes courbes, et qui caressent tes hanches. Il y a tes mains délicates qui tiennent avec élégance le verre à pied dans lequel tournoie le liquide aux reflets dorés, qui gaze de nos amours, ce sont les bulles que je laisse échapper, comme je ne peux parler.<p>

Tu portes le verre à tes lèvres, tes yeux aguicheurs me transpercent derrière leur rangée de cils. Un battement. Deux fois, et je suis à toi. J'avance d'un pas. Tu souris légèrement et ton corps ondule alors que tu bascules ton poids plume sur ton autre talon aiguille. Tu passes à côté de moi, ta main suit un tracé qu'elle seule connaît le long de mon corps, du bout des doigts, tu refais mon bassin. Je me sens frissonner. Il y a quelque chose d'émoustillant à te savoir dans mon dos, à te savoir mener la danse. Tu termines ton tour, t'arrêtes devant moi, et places ta main dans la mienne, enroules tes doigts avec les miens. Tu n'as pas cessé de me regarder, je me suis perdu au fin fond de tes pupilles. Laisse fondre la glace de ton regard.

Laisse-moi te donner un peu de chaleur.

Tu reposes ton verre sur la table, tires ta baguette de ta main libre, donnes un coup sec, la remets dans ta jarretière. Le poste de radio s'est allumé. Il lance une voix de femme un peu éraillée, un peu lente, et un peu plus nous. Je sens ta seconde main glisser sur mon épaule. Nos pieds débutent en même temps. Un, deux, trois. Et je suis la valse dans tes yeux, et je suis le monde valser, puisqu'il tourne autour de nous, n'est-ce pas ? Un, deux, trois. Le monde tourne, tourne avec nous, et si nous ne nous arrêtons pas, peut-être resterons-nous son centre.

Le centre de mon monde, c'est toi.

J'ai l'impression que je pourrais valser avec toi à jamais, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais cesser de manger, de dormir et de boire, si seulement cela pouvait me faire mourir dans tes bras. J'ai le tournis, mais je crois que ce n'est pas à cause de la danse. Et si j'ai la migraine de t'aimer, alors laisse-moi souffrir, s'il te plait.

Et tu valses. Et je valse. Et le monde valse avec nous.

Et je valse. Et tu valses. Et tout tourne autour de nous.

Il y a le ciel de ta robe autour de tes jambes, il y a le ciel de ta robe frôlant la mienne. Il y a tes doigts caressant ma paume. Il y a tes yeux accrochés aux miens, ou bien les miens accrochés aux tiens, qu'importe ? Il y a ton sourire sur tes lèvres, roses, humides de Champagne, qui ne demandent qu'un peu des miennes.

Il y a toi. Ici, dans cette pièce vide de tout, emplie de nous, il y a toi.

Il y a toi, moi, quoi.

Il y a toi et moi. Valsant encore, valsant toujours, il y a nous.


End file.
